Capture Poison's Husband
Poison's Husband is hiding out in the Atrium. Find him and bring him back. Objective Find Poison's Husband in the Atrium Notes * Bounced Check of Defeat is obtained with Elma when the quest starts. * Poison's Husband is hiding within the drawers of the center section (the blocked section in Normal Mode) of the Atrium. * If you are having trouble, you can get assistance from Poison in Cafeteria 2F. Dialogs ; Request :Elma: Oh good, you're back! Major Nadia's messenger came for you just a few moments ago. :Frantz: Really? Why were they looking for us? :Elma: She says a scout found this letter in the castle. What is this letter supposed to mean? :Angela: Ehh? What is this? A letter from Poison? Let me see it! :Angela: "To the Vampire and Little Witch... I heard that my husband was seen in the Atrium. I want you to catch him for the happiness of our family." :Angela: "I really need you to do it. If you're hungry, come to my store with some money. You are always welcome at my Paris Style Fusion Comic Book Cafe. Regards - Madame Poison." :Angela: What's the matter with that stumpy little lady? :Elma: What is the letter about? Who's Poison and what's a Comic Book Cafe? Is someone trying to prank you? :Frantz: It's a little complicated. Torture the Mayor if you really want to know. :Angela: Remember the report that Nadia gave us? She said that Nomi Nomis and Butchers marry each other. :Frantz: Remember how she was lying? Just think about it, that would be impossible. :Angela: Poison is pretty beastly. I wonder who would marry her?! It has to be some kind of monster. Who else would marry her besides a butcher? :Frantz: Ugh! We're going to do her the favor, aren't we? ; Accept :Angela: Huh? But it's hard to ignore her when all she wants to do is find her husband who didn't come home. After all, we do know each other. ; Decline :Angela: It's not like we're some detective agency. ; Completion :Elma: More letters were delivered while you were gone. :Frantz: Huh? Really? :Elma: Do you want me to read some of them to you? This one goes: "My bones ache... How are you all doing?" "I have added a third dish to the menu, and it's called the Volcano Muffin." :Elma: Here is another letter: "Hello, it's Pamela. Do you remember me? Did you stop writing me because you're busy? I'm offering a 30% discount on items to celebrate the re-opening of my store." :Elma: You must be big shot local celebrities now. Do you really want that much attention? :Angela: We barely know these people. I don't know why they are writing us. :Elma: "I heard you joined the militia! That's great! I also heard that you deliver ramen on the side. Could you bring me some?" :Frantz: Alright. That's enough. :Elma: "What's with the way you dress? It's an issue. You put cardboard boxes over your head, and wear silly costumes that make you look like a mascot." :Frantz: I said that's enough! :Elma: "I've also heard that you tried to poison the dog at the fountain." :Frantz: Ugh! :Elma: Poisoning a dog? That's a new low. We'll worry about these later though. I have more important issues at hand right now anyway. :Angela: What kind of issues? Atrium There are 2 different 'dialogs' that cannot be viewed in one run. Explore Again without capturing Poison's Husband to view the other. ;(At the start of Atrium, before monsters spawn) :Frantz: Angela! Over there! :Angela: I won't let you get away this time! You Fatso! :Frantz: Don't lose him. We're wasting enough time as it is. :Angela: That little midget. Wait until I get my hands on you! I will bounce you like a basketball. ;(Dialogue A: Upon walking through the first door to the inner section) :Tude: That little pain. Where is he? :Frantz: He must have gone into that little room. ;(Dialogue B: After clearing mobs in southern section 3) :Anglea: Hey, it's that fatso! :Frantz: Hurry before we lose him again! ;(Upon entering the center section) :'Angela:' Where is that punk hiding now? :'Frantz:' There's not much cover in this room. He must be somewhere. :'Tude:' bound to show if we break everything. :'Angela:' Fine. I'll smash everything. That'll teach him to hide from me. :System: Break the furniture to find Poison's Husband.'' ; (Upon breaking furniture and finding Poison's Husband) :Angela: Gotcha you fatso! :Angela: Hahahaha! Ready for a whooping? Cafeteria 2F Scenes Upon capturing Poison's Husband... :Angela: Got you, Fatso! Now, let's just ship him off to Poison. :Tude: Angela, do you really think we should return him to Poison? :Angela: Do you really think Poison would come get him herself? :Tude: No. I'm just worried about what Poison will do to him. :Angela: Well, this kind of serious begging cannot go unnoticed.